Nyota Uhura (alternatieve realiteit)
Voor de tegenhanger uit de normale realiteit, zie Nyota Uhura. Nyota Uhura beter bekend als Uhura, is een communicator kadet. Tijdens de aanval op Vulcan werd ze ingezet als communicator op de [[USS Farragut (23e eeuw)|USS Farragut]]. Later werd ze op [[USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit)|USS Enterprise]] gestationeerd en werd ze uiteindelijk communicator officier doordat ze alle drie de Romulanse talen sprak. In die tijd had ze een relatie met Spock. Ze spreekt 83% van alle officiële Federatie en regionale dialecten. Later kwam ze onder het bevel van James T. Kirk na een succesvolle missie. Tijdens haar studie op de academie 2255 Uhura was bezig met haar carrière in Starfleet toen ze voor het eerst James T. Kirk ontmoette. Uhura liep een bar in en bestelde een drankje en wat te eten. Kirk probeerde haar aan de bar te versieren. Uhura die niet geïnteresseerd was, vertelde uiteindelijk haar achternaam omdat Kirk zo op haar door drong. Ze vond Kirk wel grappig en vertelde haar wat ze studeerde op de Starfleet academie. Uhura was onder de indruk doordat Kirk wist wat ze deed, en zag hem eerst aan voor een boer, die het alleen deed met zijn vee. Kirk viel echter op bij beveiliging van de bar, en vroeg aan Uhura of Kirk haar lastig viel, waarop ze antwoordde dat ze hem wel aan kon. Kirk maakte echter een foute opmerking waardoor de beveiliging hem aanviel wat uiteindelijk op een knokpartij uitliep. Tijdens het gevecht kwam kapitein Pike binnen en gaf iedereen de opdracht om naar buiten te gaan. Een dag later ging ze via een shuttle naar de Starfleet academie. Kirk, die zich had overgehaald om zich in te schrijven bij Starfleet, zat ook in de shuttle. 2258 Uhura heeft drie jaar lang op de Starfleet academie gezeten. Ze studeerde voor communicator van een sterrenschip. Op de academie ontving ze een noodoproep van 47 Klingon schepen, die vernietigd werden door een Romulan schip. Toen ze naar haar kamer ging, had haar kamergenoot bijna seks met James T. Kirk. Vlak voor Uhura binnen kwam, verstopte hij zichzelf onder het bed van Uhura's kamergenoot. Uhura vertelde haar kamergenoot over de noodoproep en kleedde zichzelf uit. Kirk, die nog steeds onder bed lag, begon te hijgen wat Uhura opmerkte. Uhura stuurde Kirk de kamer uit. De volgende dag legde Uhura de Kobayashi Maru test, die nog nooit iemand gewonnen had, af. Uhura, die onder het bevel stond van Kirk in de simulatie, werd voor de derde keer betrokken in de test. Kirk, die de simulator stiekem anders geprogrammeerd had, versloeg als eerst de test. Iedereen was verbaasd hierdoor waardoor Kirk werd verhoord. Uhura, en vele andere kadetten waren hier bijeen totdat Aarde opeens een noodoproep kreeg van Vulcan. Iedereen werd ingedeeld op verschillende sterrenschepen. Uhura werd ingedeeld op de USS Farragut, maar Spock wijzigde dit, zodat ze aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit)|USS Enterprise]] kwam. Aan boord van de Enterprise (2258) Uhura, en de rest van de bemanning, werd met een shuttle naar de Enterprise gebracht. Hier werkte ze als communicator. Na wat vertraging van het schip, reisde het schip naar Vulcan. Tijdens hun reis ontdekte Kirk dat ze in een val vlogen, en dat dit al eens eerder was gebeurt. Kirk rende naar Uhura en vroeg haar of de Klingons werden aangevallen door een Romulan. Uhura bevestigde dat en rende naar de brug van het schip. Kirk, die echter was geschorst, kwam op de brug aan en overtuigde kapitein Pike dat Vulcan aangevallen werd. De communicator officier op de brug begreep echter de Romulan taal niet en werd vervangen door Uhura die drie Romulan dialecten sprak. Na de vernietiging van Vulcan, probeerde Uhura Spock te troosten nadat zijn moeder om het leven was gekomen. Toen Spock en Kirk klaar stonden om overgestraald te worden naar de Narada, kuste Uhura Spock waarop zij Spock haar eerste naam vertelde. Kirk die echter verbaasd was dat Uhura een relatie had met Spock, vroeg aan hem of Nyota haar eerste naam was, waarop Spock reageerde dat hij daar geen commentaar op had. Na de vernietiging van Nero en de Narada, kwam ze onder het bevel van kapitein James T. Kirk als communicatie officier van de [[USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit)|USS Enterprise]]. ( ) Tijdlijn *2255 - 2258 **Nam deel aan de Starfleet academie *2258 - **Werd ingezet op de USS Enterprise Citaten "If you don't give me a name, I'm gonna have to make one up." "It's Uhura." "Uhura? No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for you!" : - James Kirk en Nyota Uhura "An alternate reality?" "Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed." : - Nyota Uhura en Spock "I sure hoping you know what you doing." "So do I." : - Nyota Uhura en James Kirk Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota ca:Nyota Uhura de:Nyota Uhura en:Nyota Uhura (alternate reality) fr:Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) it:Nyota Uhura (realtà alternativa) ja:ニヨータ・ウフーラ（新時間軸） ru:Ниота Ухура (альтернативная реальность)